The Warrior and the Serene
by Princess Blaziken
Summary: Kuro is going to Ouran after an unhappy time at Lobelia Girls' Academy. Ambrosia is going to Ouran, her first school, while her father is working in Japan. What will happen when these unlikely two meet the imfamous Host Club and discover their greatest secret?


**Hey, everybody in the OHSHC archive! This is a collaboration with the Mystic Wolf Prince (third in total) and I am typing it. I can't promise anything on updates because of all my other stories and school. We own nothing! NOW LET US BEGIN!**

Ch. 1: Ambrosia and Kuro

It was a normal day. Nothing good, nothing bad, just normal. Not a problem in the world for anyone. Outside of a city, right on the edge, there was a small house. It was normal sized, good for a small family, but no one would guess a rich couple lived in the house.

In the house, loud blaring erupted from an alarm clock, making the owner of said object groan and slam a tan hand down on the object. The girl tried to snuggle back into the covers, but something hopped onto her bed and walked up to her. A pair of sleepy, olive green eyes looked over the comforter to see a tiny white kitten with a black spot on the top of his head clambering up the comforter.

The girl sat up and picked the tiny kitten up. She began to pet it and scratch behind his ears, making him purr happily.

"Good morning, Hermes," the girl said in a heavy Greek accent with a yawn.

She set the kitten down on the floor and got up from bed. She went into her bathroom, Hermes tumbling after her feet. The girl brushed her long, brown hair before her teeth. She heard Hermes mewing and purring loudly. She turned around and saw her kitten rubbing against a yellow dress laid across a chair.

"No, Hermes. This is my new uniform," the girl said, seriousness lacing her calm tone.

She slipped into the dress and glared at her reflection. The puffed up sleeves were ridiculous, and the fact she was a bit chubby wasn't helping her one bit.

"Ambrosia! Get down here for breakfast!" A female voice shouted, heavily accented.

"Coming, mamá!" Ambrosia shouted.

She slipped on some leather flats and fed Hermes before stomping downstairs. She entered the kitchen and sat down next to her father.

"Kli̱méra, Ambrosia! That uniform you have on looks amazing!" Ambrosia's father, Zeus, told his daughter happily.

Zeus was a bit chubby, like his daughter. He had sleepy green eyes and black hair, along with tan skin. He wore a red t-shirt and khakis with old, worn, dirt covered work boots.

"I look like a fat, yellow marshmallow…" Ambrosia said glumly.

She was excited to be going to a real school for once, but she didn't like the uniform one bit. Her father had already bought it for her though, and she would wear it to make him happy.

"At least you'll be getting a formal education. Your father may be a master on literature and history, and I may be a whiz with math and science, but being home schooled won't get you into most collages. Even a year of going to school will get you somewhere, and the fact it's Ouran means something." Ambrosia's mother, Aphrodite, said, walking into the room carrying breakfast.

She kissed the top of Ambrosia's head and set down a plate of fresh cut fruit and buttered pita bread. She set a similar dish in front of her husband before sitting between the two.

Aphrodite had long brown hair and vivid blue eyes. She had tan skin and spoke with a heavy Greek accent, like the rest of her family. She wore a doctor's coat over light blue pants. She was tall and well matured, almost looking like a model.

"Yeah, I guess so. It'll be cool going to a school for once. I just wish they had some kind of outdoor class, even if it wasn't for archeology. I'd like to work outside during the school time." Ambrosia said, smiling.

It was no secret Ambrosia wanted to be an archeologist, just like her father. Her dad made millions with the discoveries he has made, but that's not what Ambrosia wanted to do. She would be happy as long as she got to dig up history. Her parents respected that and wanted her to do whatever she wanted.

"By the way, your father and I bought this for you," Aphrodite said, pulling a package out from under the table. "We know how much you like those Indiana Jones movies and thought you may like this. It was all made in Greece, so it'll be like you have a little bit of home wherever you go."

Ambrosia stared down at the brown package before tearing it open. Inside the package was a worn leather jacket and a silver necklace with the Greek omega on it. She looked over at her parents, who were both smiling. She smiled and put the jacket and necklace on.

"I love it!"

"It also hides to ugly sleeves, too." Aphrodite said with a smile, before Zeus stood up and stretched.

"Well, I have to get going. I'll tell you what I dig up today, Ambrosia. I'll see you this evening!" Zeus said, hearing a car's horn.

He got up and kissed his wife and daughter on the forehead before heading out the front door, where a taxi was waiting.

"Mamá, shouldn't you be heading to work soon, too?" Ambrosia asked.

"My new boss offered to have his limo driver come pick us up since we don't have a car yet. His son, Kyoya, also goes to Ouran and will be with us. He'll also be taking you home, too." Aphrodite said. Ambrosia merely nodded, looking forward to be meeting a fellow student.

A few minutes later, a black limo was parked in front of their house. Ambrosia grabbed her school bag and followed her mother out. She slid into the car, a bit nervous. Sitting across from Ambrosia, was a boy around her age. He had neat black hair and bespectacled onyx eyes. He was dressed in the Ouran boy's uniform.

"It's nice to meet you and your daughter, Mrs. Karahalios," the boy greeted the two.

"It's nice to meet you too, Kyoya. This is my daughter, Ambrosia," Aphrodite said, gesturing to Ambrosia.

"Hello." Ambrosia greeted Kyoya.

Ambrosia tuned out as her mother and Kyoya were talking about work. Once they finished conversing, Kyoya turned to Ambrosia.

"I understand you were home schooled, correct?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes," was the reply.

"At least this means we won't have to break an old school's habit, since Greek schooling is different from Japanese. Here's your schedule and some documents your parents need to sign. You'll be riding home with me again, but I have a club I need to go to. If you have nothing to do, drop by Music Room Three." Kyoya explained, handing her a stack of papers.

Ambrosia stared at the papers in minor shock, until she looked at her schedule for her first class.

_'Advanced Greek… I can manage that.' _she thought.

**…**

Outside of town, on a private estate, there was another family getting ready for the day. It was a large modern looking mansion, with many windows. It looked to be many stories high, but was surprisingly only two. In it was another girl was preparing for her first day.

The moment her alarm clock went off she slammed her hand down on it with incredible speed. She got up and quickly, but silently, got dressed in her own uniform. Rather than wearing the female uniform, she wore the uniform for males. She wrapped bandages around her wrists, combing her choppily cut and short chocolate brown hair afterwards. She brushed her teeth quickly, staring into her own onyx eyes in the mirror as she did so. She finished up with an overlook. She looked very much like a boy, being muscular and quite tall, but she didn't mind.

Satisfied with the outcome, she went down stairs, passing numerous maids and butlers as she did so. She came to a large, elaborate dinning room. Only three people sat at the table though, and four plates filled with special prepared, perfect looking dishes sat there. She went and sat by a woman near the head of the table.

"Good morning, Father. Mother. Hiroshi." the girl greeted.

"Good morning, Kuro," the man at the head of the table said.

He was muscular and extraordinarily tall, even when sitting down. He had messy black hair and onyx eyes, with a small amount of stubble on his jaw line. This was Kuro's father, Daisuke.

"Good morning, Kuro," another man said.

He, too, was tall, but only slightly muscular unlike his father. He had spiky black hair and almond brown eyes. This was Kuro's brother, Hiroshi.

"Good morning, Kuro," the woman next to Kuro welcomed. She, like the rest her family, was tall, and rather muscular for a woman.

She had straight dark brown hair that reached mid-back and almond brown eyes. This was Kuro's mother, Aoi.

"Today is your first day at Ouran," Daisuke said. "Are you looking forward to it?"

"Yes. It will be better than Lobelia," Kuro flinched, remembering the displeasing memories.

"Personally, I think Ouran is a better choice. The girls at Lobelia have serious gender issues," Aoi sighed.

"Agreed," Kuro muttered in return.

She realized that her sister was absent from the table. "Where is Kami?"

"She went to visit Toshiro. I'd say things are going well between the two of them." Daisuke said.

Kuro and Hiroshi nodded in agreement, while Aoi just continued eating breakfast. Kuro quickly ate her meal and got up from her chair.

"I should get going soon," she said.

"School doesn't start for another half hour," Hiroshi pointed out.

"However, it takes 20 minutes to get there, and I have Advanced Greek as my first class. I want to get there early in case there are any notes I need to take." Kuro replied.

Grabbing her bag, she headed out the door, where a limousine was already waiting for her. She nodded at the driver, stepping into the car without haste.

**…**

When Kuro arrived at Ouran, she was a bit shocked. The place was more beautiful than Lobelia, but rather gaudy. Kuro noticed that the students all seemed relaxed and calm. They all willed to have fun and relax, unlike Lobelia girls. There were already students in her classroom when she arrived. They were chatting and relaxing, until the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

It seemed there were no assigned seats, so Kuro chose to sit in the back row. She was in the second to last seat on the left, near the windows. Next to her was a girl with long brown hair, wearing a leather jacket and necklace with the Greek omega on it. She had her arms crossed over the desk, and was lying with her head down and eyes closed, as if she were taking a nap.

When the teacher came in Kuro and the girl, who had just been resting, sat up and paid attention. Everyone was given a small review paper of basic Greek phrases and words. Kuro had taken Advance Greek at Lobelia, so she had experience and knowledge with this. But she got stumped when she reached the question 10. She had to translate a long and rather difficult Greek phrase. She looked around, and was tempted to ask the teacher for help, but she noticed the girl next to her already done.

_'She finished that quickly?' _Kuro thought, surprised.

After a bit of thought, Kuro took a piece of notebook paper and scribbled, 'Can you please help me with number 10?' She put the note on the girl's desk casually, not looking up. She saw the girl's eyes flutter open, and she read the note. The girl looked at Kuro, who was continuing beyond that question, before writing something and handing it back to Kuro. She opened the note and read, 'It translates into: "Welcome to my home."'

Kuro scribbled the answer down before scribbling 'Thank you,' on the note and handing it back to the girl. She returned the note with 'You're welcome.' Kuro finished the paper within a few minutes and leaned back into her chair to relax. The girl next to her placed another note on her desk. Kuro opened the note and read: 'My name is Ambrosia , just so you know.'

Kuro handed the note back after writing 'My name is Kuro.' Before the girl, Ambrosia, could write back, the bell rang, signaling the next class. Ambrosia and Kuro both got up and left without saying anything. While leaving, Kuro noticed someone familiar walk by. _'Morinozuka?!' _her eyes widened.

She caught the figure walk into a room: Music Room Three. Kuro continued walking, trying to forget what she just saw, but the thought still gnawed at the back of her head...

**…**

Ambrosia was finding Ouran to be surprisingly easy. Greek children only had to go to school until they were 15, but since she was home schooled AND her parents held a high regard for knowledge, she had been taught since she was born. Her parents also made sure that she remembered the stuff they taught her. It was a bit odd, but somewhat nice. The schedules were easy to follow and classes were okay. The only things she didn't like were the girl uniforms and cafeteria. The standards for Greek cuisine was to be simple, and they served meals fit for a king. She sighed, glad she had brought lunch. She had seen that girl, Kuro, a few other times but didn't get to talk to her again.

She was now sitting in the library. It was the quietest one of the three, and she was in a secluded corner away from everyone. The bookcases surrounding her acted as sound blockers, so noises only came in hushed whispers. All her stuff was pushed to the corner of the table and she had her head lying on her arms.

"I feel like taking a nap…" Ambrosia mumbled sleepily.

She looked up. Footsteps came closer, and she saw someone rounding the corner.

"Excuse me, is it okay if I sit with you?" a voice asked.

The figure was a boy with big brown eyes, short brown hair, and a kind smile.

"Sure, I don't mind." Ambrosia replied.

"Thanks. It's hard to find a quiet place to study in here," he sighed and sat down.

As he pulled books out of his bag, he looked at her.

"I haven't seen you around before. Are you new to Ouran?"

"Yeah, my family just moved here from Greece. My name is Ambrosia Karahalios," she said.

"Isn't your dad a famous archeologist?" the boy asked.

Ambrosia nodded in return.

"I think I read about one of his discoveries in a magazine once. That's interesting. I'm Haruhi Fujioka, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Haruhi..."

**…**

Kuro was enjoying her first day at Ouran. The classes were just as easy as they had been at Lobelia. The only difference was that the students weren't sexist and everything was a lot more interesting, in a good way. The fact about seeing Mori bothered her, but she managed to keep her mind focused.

Currently, she was headed to the second floor of the third library to study. She saw the girl from earlier, Ambrosia, sitting in a corner talking with another student. Kuro looked around, and noticed a boy with dark hair and bespectacled onyx eyes studying from a literature textbook. Kuro walked over to the boy, hands clutched over her own textbook.

"Excuse me," she said, getting his attention.

He looked up and smiled, but Kuro noticed it appeared more as a smirk.

"Yes, can I help you?" he asked.

"I couldn't help but notice you are studying literature," she began. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"No, I don't mind. My name is Kyoya, by the way."

"Kuro Nakamura," Kuro muttered before opening her textbook.

The two studied quietly until the bell of the school's clock tower was about to toll. Kyoya left before telling Kuro he had to leave, which she had no problem with. After a few more minutes of studying by herself, the bell rang loudly, signaling the end of the day.

Kuro got up along with many of the other students, and prepared to leave. As she packed her things, she once again remembered Mori enter that one room. Sighing, she hefted her bag on her shoulder. Rather then heading to the school entrance, she walked over to Music Room Three.

"...It won't hurt to check, and the thought will bother me until I go. How troublesome..."

**…**

Ambrosia was at a bit of a loss. School had ended, but she couldn't leave until Kyoya did at 3:30. She didn't have any clubs, and there wasn't anything in the nearby area she could do, She was planning on studying at home, and she didn't really feel like taking a nap or reading one of the many books in the library.

_'You could to Music Room three, like Kyoya said...' _Ambrosia heard her conscience murmur.

After a small moment of thought, she shrugged, seeing nothing better to do. Thinking that may be the best idea, she gathered all her stuff up in her bag, left the library and curiously headed to Music Room Three.

**Yeah, I couldn't think of that much for introducing Kuro and her family. Sorry bout that. CLIFFHANGER! What will happen to Kuro and Ambrosia? Tell us what you think. Laters!**


End file.
